


His Long Hair

by xidorablefics



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: A little bit of Xion and RAVN, Dongju being Oneus baby, M/M, ONEUS baby, Relationship(s), Xion Princess, Xion long-hair, Xion soft, mostly Leedo and Xion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xidorablefics/pseuds/xidorablefics
Summary: ONEUS finished filming MWN for this day and preparing to sleep. Xion is still not there as he told his hyungs he will just go to bathroom. Little did they know, he's having a hard time to fix and brush his long hair that leads to frustration.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	His Long Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongsan/gifts).



> Dedicated to my unexpected friend whom works are awesome. She inspires me to post my fanfics. 🤧
> 
> 🥺🥺🥺This is my first posted fanfic in here and it just pops out on my mind after watching MNW 🤧 I'm glad to accept advices and suggestions on how to make my fics better. Thank you! ❤
> 
> Grammatical error ahead!

ONEUS finished the filming of MWN for this day. The staff of 1THEK already told them their morning missions and let them rest for now as they know everyone is tired and the weather is too cold. 

Everyone is preparing to go to bed as they were instructed to sleep together. Keonhee and RAVN already decided to sleep below the others' place. So basically, the remaining members are Seoho, Leedo, Hwanwoong and Xion.

ONEUS being ONEUS, they waited for Xion to comeback to fairly decide their sleeping places. Xion was not there because he told his hyungs that he will go to the bathroom. .

It's almost half an hour since their youngest told them he will go to the bathroom but there's no Xion on their sight. 

“What if he fainted?”

“What if he fell asleep?”

Lots of what ifs are being blurted. They are all tired but not seeing their youngest on that place makes them still awake too. 

After a couple of minutes, they all looked at the door to see a Xion with his hair still tied and smiling. All of them felt relieved and relax as they decided that their position will be Leedo, Xion, Hwanwoong and Seoho.

Hwanwoong and Seoho already fell asleep on each other side as soon as the matress touched their back. They are wrap in to their blanket while sleeping peacefully. Keonhee keeps on yawning too so he decided to lay and closed his eyes to passing out already.

Ravn and Leedo looked to Xion as he said he will go to bathroom again because he wants to pee. 

Xion sighed as he enter the bathroom, making himself busy on his hair. He already washed his face and he's trying to brush and fix his hair again as it looks like a total mess. He's having a hard time on fixing it since the company wants it to grow longer plus the fact that it's windy earlier when they shooted the episode. 

He let a groan when he can't fix it. He look at his face and frowns when he saw his reflection, kinda regretting for making it long. He tried to comb his hair again by using his hand but it's too hard and frizzy. 

He went outside, seated on a chair and look above. He wants to sleep but he can't because of his hair. He hugged his knees and hide his face on it thinking about what will happen when they started promoting with this hair and how can he fix it on their dorm. He started to regret all of this. 

A few minutes later, he felt the warm hug person. Xion doesn't need to look who is it because he already know the person's smell and presence.

“Let's go inside, our baby need to rest” RAVB said as he taps Xion's back. Xion just shakes his head.

"Come on, Xion. We still need to wake up early tomorrow”

“I can't sleep with this hair hyung" Xion said softly. 

“What happened?” 

“I can't fix it. So frizzy and a total mess. My shoulder hurts when I tried to comb it for I don't know how many times” Xion whinned. He knows he's acting childish but he can't keep this situation.

“Come here. Let's go inside and I'll brush your hair” 

“No, they might get awake”

“Fine. Where is your brush?” 

Xion handed his brush to RAVN and he started to brush Xion's hair. They stay quite as RAVN tries his best not to hurt the youngest.

“Here is your hot choco, Ju” Leedo approaches the two, holding a cup of hot chocolate.

Xion looks to him and smile widely as he leaned on his RAVN hyung. 

“Hyungies should be sleeping and not here with Xionnie” He softly said as Leedo gave his hot choco. 

“Hyungs can't sleep if the baby is still awake and like this” Leedo responded as he touch his cheeks and caress it. 

“Geonhak is right, Ju. You should tell us so we can help you sooner”

“You know I don't want to bother you, hyungs” 

“Even me?” Leedo asked as he went beside the maknae. Xion nodded his head while keeping quite. He knows he's wrong but he can't let his hyungs stay with him at this hour. 

“We already talked about it Ju, right? If you need help, hyungs are always here for you” Ravn says as he finished brushing his hair and went beside him to give him a kiss on forehead.

“I'll go inside now. You two should follow after Ju drink his choco before the staff will see you two.”

“Thank you hyung” Xion smiled at him as he looked at his hyung going inside. 

Leedo, ontheotherhand held Xion's waist and put him on his lap. Xion startled and hitted Leedo because of the sudden action. 

Leedo put Xion's hair on the other side of his shoulder and buried his face on the neck of the younger. Xion just let him do that even he is worried that he migh hurt his neck because he is slouching. 

“I miss our moments like this, hyung” Xion honestly said .  
“Me too”

Xion put his mug on the side and face Leedo while cupping his cheeks, playfully pinching it. 

Leedo let his baby do whatever he wants while staring at him. Xion looks ethereal, the way his hair moves because of wind, his smiles, his eyes and the moonlight. Everything is perfect. Leedo looked at Xion's lip as if it's seducing him. His hand has its own life, holding Xion's cheeks and leaning closer while still looking at his lover's lips.

Xion get the cue and genuinely smile at his hyung. The gap between them keeps on disappearing as their forehead touches each other. 

Leedo can't take it anymore and claims Xion's lips as if it's fragile that can't be broke. Xion's lips are addicting for Leedo and vice versa.

Their lips are starting to move, Leedo's right hand on Xion's nape and his left on his waist. 

Xion imagined what they look like, kissing with full of love other the moonlight, what a sweet sight. He smiles between the kisses and holds Leedo's cheeks, stopping his lover for the kiss. 

He look at Leedo's eyes and put all his emotions on the next words he blurted.

“I love you, hyung” Leedo smile as he heard what Xion said. He just pinch the younger's cheeks and pecks on his lips for the last time before pulling both of themselves up.

“Let's go inside now”

Xion pouted as he's behind Leedo who's leading the way inside. Leedo smile as he know that Xion is sulking.

When they reached their space, he quitely pulls Xion to lay beside him and cover themselves on a blanket. Xion lays facing Hwanwoong, still pouting so Leedo hug him from behind.

“I love you so much, baby”  
Leedo whispered as he kisses Xion's nape and pull him closer.

Xion finally faced him with a bright smile and hug him tight, drifting to dreamland as he heard the magic word that he wants to be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic! ❤ I promise to comeback with a better content. You can request too!! ❤


End file.
